


Dreams

by Nitramoron



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 13:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitramoron/pseuds/Nitramoron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the girl from Karkat's dreams seems a little too real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams

Karkat believed in “love at first sight.” He watched too many romcoms not to. So when Karkat began to have feelings for a troll girl after only one glimpse, he wasn’t too amazed, but… he couldn’t decide if his feelings were redrom or black. It was a careful mix of the two, and it was making him crazy.  
She was beautiful. A small troll girl with Vriska’s sign, gray skin tinted blue, and completely white eyes surrounded by old-looking glasses. She was clothed in a conservative dark blue dress, and her hair was thick and shiny.  
He was dreaming when he saw her, but she was too vivid and alive to be just a dream.  
He was walking down a white stone path, Earth grass and tall trees around him, things he recognized from the human culture lessons he convinced John to give him. There was a glowing blue light before him, at the end of the path. No matter how long he would walk, the light would never get closer. After what seemed like sweeps of trying to reach the light, he heard a high, girlish laugh from behind him. Karkat spun around, and there she was. He called out to her, but she just giggled again and faded as he ran towards her, then he woke up covered in sweat.  
It was strange, Karkat himself knew that. When he went to ask Rose about it, she mused about what the dream could mean, but in the end Lalonde was as baffled as Karkat, which was a first.  
Karkat began sleeping as much as he could, hoping, praying to get a glimpse of this troll he knew nothing about, but she never showed. He was losing hope.  
But then, one day, she appeared again.  
This time, Karkat was sitting on a thick branch at the top of a very tall tree, looking out at the sea. He was only perched on his branch for a few heartbeats when he heard a girlish cough from behind him. The Cancer whirled around, and there she was. Just as beautiful as last time, Karkat thought to himself, scrambling to his feet.  
“Karkat.” The troll said with a fanged smile.  
“Who are you?” Karkat asked, trying not to sound angry like he always does.  
“I’m Aranea. Aranea Serket.”  
“Where am I?”  
“You’re in a dream bubble, Karkat. I’ve been watching you for a while,” she said, then giggled. “Oh, I’m sorry! That sounded really odd. I’ve been seeing you around my dreams a lot, but I haven’t really been able to introduce myself. Dreams are fickle things, eh?”  
“Do you really exist?” he asked, studying her petite features.  
“Of course, silly! Everything exists, even if it’s only in your dreams.” Aranea murmured, hands on her blue-clad hips. Karkat scoffed.  
“This is a dream, right?”  
“Yes, for both of us!”  
“So I can do anything I want to?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and stepping closer to her.  
“….theoretically, yes.” Aranea said, sounding confused.  
Karkat stepped forward and grabbed Aranea’s hair roughly, pushing her face to his. He kissed her hard, tongue forcing its way between her blue lips. After a moment a long tongue began to tangle with his. The hand that wasn’t tangled in her black hair trailed down her curvy body and rested on her ass, pushing her till her body was flush against his. He pulled at her hips until both legs were wrapped around Karkat’s waist, platform heels pushing into his flesh.  
He pushed the two back until Aranea’s trapped between the tree’s bark and his body, still kissing her savagely. He broke away after a moment, lips trailing messily down her jaw, sharp teeth nipping and biting as he made his way down her neck and to the hem of her dress. Karkat pulled her away from the tree for one moment to unzip her dress and work it hastily off of her body, dropping it off the tree and not even looking as it fluttered to the ground far below. He then worked her underclothes off, throwing them with no regard.  
He pushed her back, enjoying her moan as the bark ground into her naked flesh. So she likes it rough? he thought with a grin. He could definitely do rough.  
Karkat dropped her, stepping away from her and stepping back to admire her, clad only in thigh-high white stockings and her black platform shoes. He’d leave those on, he decided. For now.  
He began messily dropping his own clothes off his body, not giving a single fuck where they ended up. His focus was on Aranea. Seconds later, he was naked and on her, bulge wrapping around her thigh as he kissed her roughly, biting occasionally and drawing blueberry blood. She moaned like a whore when he bit hard, so he gave her more and more pain as he got farther down her flat gray belly. When he neared her opening, he pushed his face into her clit abruptly. She moaned loudly, squirming under him. He tongued her savagely, leaning up a little and meeting Aranea’s blank eyes as he simultaneously raked his claws down her breasts and shoved his tongue into her hole. She made a strangled scream from the back of her throat as he moved his tongue farther in her, tasting her and humming so she can feel the vibrations inside of her. She moaned especially loud at this, Karkat noted.  
Suddenly, he pulled away from her and crawled up, body aligned with hers. He kissed her full on the mouth, growling for her to taste herself in his mouth.  
While they kissed, Karkat pushed his bulge into her hole without warning, enjoying her scream. He writhed inside of her and thrusted in and out, holding the kiss and enjoying the way they moaned into each others’ mouths.  
They kept on like this for a long time, kissing and being intertwined. They both slowly got closer and closer.  
Karkat came first with a shuddering moan, drawing his sharp claws down Aranea’s sides. He gushed red reproductive material into her, where it released hormones that reacted with Aranea’s body to make her come too, so that they could fill a bucket for the drones. She moaned as she came, and she dragged her claws down Karkat’s face, cutting the skin and leaving five deep claw marks across his face. He pulled out and they laid together for a moment, red and blue combined dripping out of Aranea and down the tree limb, dripping below.  
“Bye, Karkat.” she said breathlessly.  
Then Aranea was gone and Karkat woke.  
Karkat bolted upright in his recuparaccoon, hitting his head on the top of the pod. He cursed loudly and rubbed his head before climbing out of his recuparaccoon and walking to his respite-block, rubbing his cheek and leaving a trail of sopor slime. Gamzee’d fucking lick it up later, Karkat mused. That dream seemed so real, he thought as he splashed water on his face before straightening up and looking in the reflective pane, seeing his reflection and gasping in shock.  
He saw five deep claw marks, stretching across his gray face.  
Claw marks till bleeding bright red mixed with a slight bit of bright, bright blue.


End file.
